Restored Antiquated Aircraft
In the years following the end of the Great War, many post-war factions, primarily the more powerful ones, have sought to find and restore antiquated military aircraft to working order in order to add them to their inventories of military aircraft. This is done as a means of acquiring cheap and easily fixable aircraft that is less taxing on any industrial base that said faction may have as well as a way in order to preserve what surviving pre-war aircraft they may have (mainly jets and aircraft from the late 21st century). Antiquated aircraft that is restored is also given much needed upgrades included new weapons, stronger armor, and nuclear-powered engines to make them more suitable for combat and increase their chances of survivability. Historical Context In the years following the end of the Great War, many post-war societies and nations would emerge from the ashes of human civilization. Many would remain stuck and limited in scope, but some were exceptional and these factions would go on to control large swafs of territory and are near the levels of a pre-war nation. These factions, such as the New California Republic, Cascadia, Far Eastern Republic, New Comintern Pact and many others, have access to large amounts of resources and have even developed factories and industrial bases which allow them to create aircraft, including restoring antiquated aircraft such as World War II-era fighter planes, and upgrading them for combat. The antiquated aircraft is typically gathered from musuems within these nations' territories and if the blueprints for how to construct certain types of aircraft are found, production to create post-war modified versions and variants of them are created if possible. Such efforts are typically taken by the NCR and Cascadia, though the New Comintern Pact has been able to carry out such operations before and the same for the Far Eastern Republic, the latter of which has an industrial base that survived the Great War due to smaller population density in the Russian Far East. Types of Restored Aircraft Biplanes Biplanes have been the easiest kind of antiquated aircraft to restore due to their simplistic design and strucutre compared to other antiquated aircraft and many minor factions have been able to restore them along with major factions. Such factions, mainly nations, such as the NCR, Cascadia, and New Ireland among others have been able to produce biplanes and are often times mass produced. Their primary purpose is for training pilots and air force cadets such as in the NCR Air Force and Cascadian Air Force. In New Ireland, biplanes are used for both training and many are used in frontline combat for combat purposes due to its limited air power. Minor factions, mainly raider gangs and city-states, also use biplanes in frontline combat since it's the most they can afford to create and use. Propeller Planes Propeller planes are usually World War II and Cold War era aircraft used by the United States, China, the Soviet Union, and other nations. The aircraft varies upon what region each nation is located in and uses whatever aircraft that was used by their pre-war pedecessors during the 20th century. For an example, World War II era aircraft used by the United States Army Air Forces such as the P-40, P-51, P-47, and the B-17 is used by the NCR Air Force while the Cascadian Air Force use the Supermarine Spitfire, Avro Lancaster and other aircraft used by the Royal Canadian Air Force during the war. Yak fighters and IL-2s are also used by the Far Eastern Air Force and Comintern Red Army Air Force from both museums and post-war recreations, though the same thing is done in other nations even if they weren't used by their pre-war predecessors. Knowing that there would be limited numbers of these restored aircraft and would have to be modernized heavily due to their antiquated nature, a large effort is taken to make sure that such aircraft and have a chance when fighting in combat. Modernization of such aircraft is done in factories and sees new cannons, missiles, armor and a nuclear powered engine. Other efforts are taken to take material and build modernized versions of the aircraft such as the Curtis Warhawk Mk II (codenamed the P41) which has stronger armor, a better engine for faster speed, a new internal structure. Yak fighters and other World War II era Soviet aircraft are also given much needed upgrade and post-war variants of the Spitfire carry more ammunition than their pre-war antiquated counterparts. Bombers Bombers have been the most difficult when it comes to restoring and producing restored antiquated aircraft due to their large size and heavy usage of both material and consumption of oil and gas. Despite this, the restoration and creation of new post-war versions of antiquated bombers is still carried out such as the B-17 flying fortress for the NCR Air Force and the Avro Lancaster for the Cascadian Air Force. Wreckage of civilian airliners that are still salvagable are commonly used to create post-war version of such bombers and even some B-29 bombers are produced and used by the more powerful factions. Just like their pre-war counterparts, the bombers are used to in offensive operations and some defensive ones as well such as the Second Battle of Hoover Dam by the NCR and their allies. Category:Vehicles Category:Technology